Berkenalan
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Akhirnya, Sehun bisa berkenalan secara ofisial dengan objek kekagumannya itu, Kim Jongin. Yah, meskipun dengan kekonyolan teman-temannya. / KAIHUN STORY. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**[exo; kaihun; drabble or ficlet?]**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun menatap salah seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang sedang bermain basket dengan mahirnya ditengah lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin? Sehun ingin sekali berkenalan dan berteman dekat dengan teman satu angkatannya itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun Sehun bersekolah disana, dan ia belum mengenal Kim Jongin.

Teman-temannya selalu mengajak Sehun menuju kelas Jongin tapi Sehun selalu menolak karena gengsi. Itu membuat teman-temannya gemas sekali! Kalau kenalan tinggal kenalan, kenapa harus malu-malu? Kadang-kadang, Baekhyun suka curiga kalau sebenarnya Sehun naksir Jongin. Tapi dari gelagat dan tatapannya itu tidak sama sekali menunjukan kalau Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sehun hanya tertarik dengan Jongin, atau bahasa lainnya, fans berat. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau Sehun menyukai Jongin.

Hari ini, Sehun benar-benar digotong oleh Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan menuju kelas Jongin. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kain bak film-film penculikan. Semua murid yang ada disekitar situ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah tidak heran lagi. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang cekikikan. Betapa menggelikannya seorang Oh Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Panggil Jongin! Cepaaat!"

Ujar Baekhyun paling semangat. Kyungsoo dengan segera masuk ke kelas Jongin dan memanggilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar karena yang keluar kelas bukan hanya Jongin, tapi teman-temannya juga ikut serta.

Baekhyun mengambil kain untuk menyumpal mulut Sehun dan membuka ikatan tali di kaki Sehun. Sebelum itu, Baekhyun memastikan Yixing dan Jongdae menahan Sehun agar tidak kabur.

"YAAAKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Teriak Sehun sambil meronta-ronta ingin kabur. Teman-teman Jongin malah meledek Jongin dengan kata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'Cieee~'. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan terkekeh geli akan tingkah Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Ia menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha menetralisir detakan jantungnya dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Kata Sehun.

"TIDAK AKAN! Sebelum kau berani berbicara dengan Jongin!" Itu kata Jongdae. Sehun mendengus. "Idiot. Kalau kau memegangi tanganku, bagaimana aku berkenalan?!" Kata Sehun yang membuat Jongdae menyengir dan melepas pegangannya dari lengan Sehun.

Sehun menatap sepatu Jongin sambil memainkan jarinya, gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup seperti ini.

"Ayo dong kenalan! Masa diem aja!" Kali ini teman Jongin yang angkat bicara, Chanyeol. Jongin menyikut lengan Chanyeol, memberi kode agar bocah tiang itu tidak berisik.

"Mm.. Hai?" Akhirnya, Jongin memulai acara berkenalan mereka, yang membuat teman-teman Sehun menjerit tertahan. Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Alasan pertama, karena wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah. Alasan kedua, ia malu karena sikap teman-temannya yang sangat out of character.

"Mm... Ya, halo. Ngg... Namaku, aku Oh Sehun."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jongin, kau sudah tahu, bukan?"

Sehun dengan ragu menerima jabatan tangan Jongin. Lagi-lagi, hal itu membuat teman-teman Sehun menjerit tertahan. Bukan hanya teman-teman Sehun, teman-teman Jongin ikut mengompori Jongin. Cie cie lah, pacaran lah, tembak sekarang lah. Begitu deh.

Mereka berjabatan tangan sangat lama dan tidak ada yang berinisiatif melepas duluan sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menjerit gemas. Sehun langsung melepasnya perlahan. Lalu mereka diselimuti keheningan. Sehun yang menatap sepatu Jongin dan Jongin yang memandang rambut kecokelatan Sehun.

"YAHHH MASA GITU DOANGG! MINTA NOMOR HAPE DOOONNGG!" Jerit Baekhyun, cempreng. Sehun benar-benar mengutuk Baekhyun agar disulap menjadi bebek.

Tangan Jongin terulur mengacak rambut Sehun yang membuat Sehun sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Jika ia tidak berpikir waras, mungkin ia sudah pingsan ditempat setelah menjerit ala fans.

"Mm.. Sehun-ssi, boleh aku menyimpan nomor ponselmu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mengundang Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan lagi-lagi menjerit tertahan. Bahkan Yixing benar-benar berteriak karena tangannya digenggam terlalu keras oleh Kyungsoo saking gemasnya.

Sehun dengan malu-malu mengangguk. Jongin segera memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Sehun dengan tangan yang basah akan keringat dingin segera mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan mengembalikannya pada Jongin.

**KRINGGG!**

Bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Itu membuat teman-teman Sehun greget bukan main.

"YAHELAH SIAPE SIH YANG NGATUR BEL IHHH GREGET BANGET YA TUHAN SEHUUUN!"

"Ish! Baekhyun! Can u shut up?!"

Sehun membentak Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat-sangat-sangat berisik. Sehun kembali menatap wajah Jongin yang tengah tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghubungimu sepulang sekolah nanti. Belajar yang benar ya."

"KYAAAA SEHUNNIEEE!"

"OMAIGAT BAEKHYUN! YIXING!"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hanya melompat-lompat gemas.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun mendengus. Sekarang ini dia sedang duduk di bus. Semua karena Baekhyun yang menyuruh ia untuk pulang duluan karena... Yaaa... You know lah yaw. Sampai dirumah, pasti Daehyun akan marah-marah padanya.

"Aku pulang."

"SEHUN?! SUDAH KUBILANG JIKA SUDAH PULANG TUNGGU AKU SAMPAI AKU MENJEMPUTMU!"

Benar kan? Daehyun marah-marah dengan oktaf 10 nya /ngaco.

Tanpa mempedulikan Daehyun, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Pas sehabis Sehun mengunci pintu kamar, ponselnya berdering. Nomor asing. Dengan tidak niat, Sehun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Hai Sehun-ssi."_

OHIYA IA LUPA KALAU JONGIN AKAN MENGHUBUNGINYA!

"H-hai."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun gugup tidak jelas.

_"Sedang apa?"_

"Ngg... Aku baru sampai rumah... Kau?"

_"Aku baru saja selesai makan. Kau sudah makan?"_

"B-belum. D-daehyun hyung belum memanggilku."

_"Oh begitu.. Jangan lupa makan, okay?"_

Jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan. Jongin kenapa sangat peduli padanya.

"I-iya.. T-terima kasih."

_"Mmm... Ngomong-ngomong, hari Sabtu kau ada acara?"_

"T-tidak tahu. Memang k-kenapa?"

_"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain."_

MWO?! APA INI SEMACAM AJAKAN KENCAN?!

.

.

END

Serius loh ini END. Tenang saja. Akan ada sekuel untuk efef yang satu ini. Tentu saja dengan penambahan pairing. Aku juga bakal bikin sekuel-sekuel dari ff-ku yang perlu diberikan sekuel. Aku udah pikirin alurnya hehe ^^

Aku mau ngemis review.

Kbye.

2 juni 2014, suyanq


	2. Chapter 2

**[exo; kaihun; boyslove or gs ya? /?]**

**-sekuel or chapter 2?****ㅡ****START!****-**

**ㅡ****o00o****ㅡ**

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan ditaman bermain saat ini. Mereka berdua jalan beriringan, tapi dengan jarak yang sangat lumayan jauh. Sebetulnya, Jongin sudah berkali-kali menggeser posisinya mendekati Sehun. Tapi, Sehun akan kembali menggeser posisinya sehingga jarak diantara mereka berdua selalu ada.

"Ah mereka itu sok malu-malu banget sih!" Ujar Baekhyun. Eh? Baekhyun?

Tentu saja. Sehun menceritakan kejadian tempo hari pada Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan mengikuti mereka sambil membawa kamera slrnya tentunya, untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Oh, Baekhyun sangat-sangat cocok menjadi fangirl-noona.

"Iya, padahal Sehun mau tuh." Kali ini suara Yixing. What the hell?! Yixing?

Ya, Baekhyun datang bersama Yixing. Awalnya ia juga mau mengajak Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka ada jadwal les hari itu. Sedih ya.

Mari kembali ke Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun sedang duduk di kursi disekitar situ. Ia memainkan jarinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu plus gugup. Sedangkan Jongin entah kemana.

"Sehun?"

"Ah Jongin-ssi."

Ternyata Jongin habis membeli es krim. Buktinya, di kedua tangan Jongin ada es krim rasa strawberryㅡkesukaan Sehun!

"Ini eskrimnya." Jongin menyodorkan satu buah es krim ke Sehun. Sehun tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati. Langsung saja ia memakannya.

Jongin memandang wajah Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. "Apakah enak?"

"Ne, Jongin-ssi! Ini sangat enak!" Kata Sehun tanpa menoleh. Matanya tetap fokus pada es krim strawberry-nya. Jongin mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap ujung bibir Sehun yang belepotan es krim.

Hal itu membuat:

1\. Sehun terdiam, shock. Jantung Sehun berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat. Dan tentu saja wajahnya memerah. Belum pula melihat wajah Jongin yang tersenyum sangat-sangat tampan asdfghjkl!

2\. Kamera Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena ia sangat gemas plus greugeudh pada Sehun dan Jongin. Segera Baekhyun memotret pemandangan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan itu!

3\. Yixing menggigit jarinya sendiri saking manisnya si Jongin dan Sehun yangㅡargh!

4\. Luhan tersedak roti isinya.

What? Luhan?

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Yixing yang mengikuti Jongin dan Sehun. Tetapi juga Chanyeol dan Luhan. Hanya saja, jika Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dan Yixing serta kawan-kawan Jongin, Jongin mengetahui adanya Chanyeol dan Luhan. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu jika ada Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Makannya tidak usah terburu-buru. Nanti kau tersedak." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Sehun. Sehun masih terdiam.

"I-iya.. Gomawo Jongin-ssi."

"Panggil saja Jongin atau Jonginnie juga boleh. Jangan gunakan embel-embel ssi, arraseo?"

"Ah, ne." Ujar Sehun masih dalam mode gugupnya.

Jongin dan Sehun tenggelam dalam keheningan karena keduanya sedang asik makan eskrim dan terlarut pada pikirannya masing-masing. Dan saat Sehun selesai makan es krim, eskrim Sehun juga habis. Jadi, dengan berbaik hati, Sehun membuangkan gelas pelastik bekas eskrim Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin naik bianglala~" ujar Sehun dan melupakan mode gugupnya. Jongin segera merangkul Sehun dan membawanya ke biang lala.

Oh iya. Kalau kalian mau tahu, Jongin membeli tiket Gold untuk kali ini. Katanya, agar Sehun tidak lelah mengantri! Oh, sangat sweet bukan?

Jadi, Sehun dan Jongin langsung naik ke gerbong bianglala dengan mudahnya.

Menunggu agar semua gerbong terisi memang sangat-sangat lama dan itu membuat Sehun bosan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Tangannya digunakan untuk menopang wajahnya. Bosaan!

"Sehun, kau bosan?"

"A-ah? Ah tidak kok. Biasa saja." Bohong Sehun. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Sehun (tadinya mereka sebrang-sebrangan duduknya). Sehun cukup terkejut. Bahkan tubuhnya lagi-lagi meremang. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat. Dan sekarang, ia hanya berdoa agar Jongin tidak mendengar detakkan jantungnya.

Jongin tidak banyak bicara saat menunggu bianglala berputar dengan sewarasnya. Sedangkan Sehun berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia juga terlihat engan menukar posisi.

Melihatnya, Jongin jadi gemas sendiri. Akhirnya, tangan Jongin berinisiatif merangkul bahu Sehun dan menariknya dengan lembut agar kepala Sehun bersender dibahunya. Sehun tentu saja terkejut akan skinship tiba-tiba yang Jongin lakukan. Tapi, ia berusaha tenang dan tidak menjadi absurd.

Dan setelah lima menit kemudian, bianglala akhirnya berputar dengan waras. Itu membuat Sehun langsung tersenyum bahagia!

"Wahh! Bagus sekali, Jongin-ssi! Kau harus lihat."

Wajah Jongin sempat sendu untuk beberapa detik karena Sehun masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ssi. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, ia tersenyum karena dua hal. Kota Seoul yang indah, dan kecantikan wajah Sehun.

Disaat keheningan keduanya tercipta karena kekaguman pada hal yang berbeda, tiba-tiba perut Sehun berbunyi. Hal itu membuat Sehun langsung menangkup wajahnya malu. Apalagi Jongin duduk disebelahnya. Pasti Jongin mendengarnya dgn jelas.

"Sehunnie? Kau lapar?"

SEHUNNIE? APA ITU SEMACAM NAMA PANGGILAN KESAYANGAN DARI JONGIN? OKAY SIAPAPUN DILARANG MEMANGGIL DIRINYA SEHUNNIE KECUALI JONGIN!

"Ng... I-iya.. Hhehe." Ujar Sehun malu.

"Okay kita makan setelah ini."

Dan tepat setelah Jongin bilang itu, bianglala nya berhenti berputar dan gerbong mereka tepat dipaling bawah.

"Mm.. Ayo kita makan Sehun."

"Ne."

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mempereratnya pelan-pelan. Jongin suka tangan Sehun. Tangannya kecil dan lembut, persis tangan wanita.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sekarang, Jongin dan Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah kedai makanan khas Korean. Tadinya, Jongin mengajak Sehun ke restoran Jepang disebelah. Tapi Sehun menolak. Katanya ia tidak terlalu suka makanan Jepang.

"Aku mau Jjampong!" Kata Sehun semangat.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sehun. "Baiklah, satu Ramen, satu Jjampong, dan dua bubble tea taro."

Si pelayan kedai mencatat pesanan Jongin dan segera menyiapkannya dengan cepatㅡdan tentu saja dibantu salah satu kawannya.

"Kha, ini pesananmu, tuan. Semuanya jadi sepuluh ribu won /ngaco. Selamat menikmati." Kata si pelayan. Jongin segera membayarnya dan membawa pesanan mereka ke meja yang kosong.

"Selamat makan!"

Sehun lagi-lagi makan dengan memalukan. Kuah kemerahan khas jjampong menghiasi pinggiran bibirnya. Jongin benar-benar gemas akan tingkah Sehun.

Oh iya, bagaimana kabar kawan-kawan Sehun dan Jongin?

Mari kita cari. Dan ternyata, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu saat mereka membeli air minum!

Balik ke Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang tenang. Karena Sehun sangat-sangat absurd.

Lagi-lagi, Jongin mengelap sudut bibir Sehun. Kali ini bukan dengan sapu tangan ataupun tisu, melainkan jari jempolnya! Sehun terdiam, tercengang, kaget, shock, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

"Jongin?"

"Ah, ne?"

Sehun menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya dengan hati-hati. Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Terserah Jonginnie aja."

Hey! Lihat! Pipi Jongin memerah! Semua hanya karena suara Sehun yang sangat manis saat menyebutkan kata 'Jonginnie'. Dan bisa dibilang, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Jongin memerah!

"Kita pulang saja?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya menuju parkiran. Tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dingin membuat Jongin bingung. Apakah Sehun sakit?

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Terimakasih banyak Jonginnie."

"Sama-sama Sehunnie. Tidur yang nyenyak, ne?"

"Ne, Jonginnie. Gomawoyo. Kau juga ya?"

"Pasti. Sudah sana masuk."

"Ne.. Bye."

"Bye."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin yang sudah memundurkan mobilnya. Dan ngeng~ dia pulang kerumahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tak karuan.

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan sampainya diruang TV. Daehyun langsung berteriak. "Sehunnie!"

Sehun menggeram kesal. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bilang kalau tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya Sehunnie selain Jongin?

"Dae hyung, panggil aku Sehunna. Jangan panggil Sehunnie." Kata Sehun lalu duduk disebelah Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk saja. Masa bodo akan nama panggilan. "Kau habis dari mana saja?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang. Dari taman bermain."

"Sungguh kau tidak kemana-mana lagi selain itu?"

"Ne hyung. Aku serius."

"Oh arraseo. Ya sudah sana mandi lalu tidur. Kau sudah makan bukan?"

"Iya. Gomawo hyung. Jaljara~"

Sehun berjalan kedalam kamarnya. By the way, tadi Sehun lupa membawa ponsel. Sedih bukan? Dan saat mengecheck ponsel, isi messengernya semua dari Baekhyun.

Semuanya adalah sebuah foto.

Dan semuanya foto dirinya dan Jongin.

Reaksi apa yang harus ditunjukkan oleh Sehun? Senangkah? Bahagiakah? Kesalkah?

Tapi satu yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

DASAR BAEKHYUN STALKER! TUKANG NGIKUTIN ORANG SEMBARANGAAAANN!

.

.

END

.

.

Ini sekuelnya. Tadinya mau kupost beda stori tapi karena berhubung aku sangat-sangat lemah dalam bidang pemilihan judul, jadinya males deh :v jadi ku apdet chapter dua.

Gimana nih semuanya? Apakah bagus atau malah ngebosenin? Aku bikin ini 3 jam. Selingan pas lagi dimarahin ibu gara2 gapengen belajar :v

Nah, banyak yang nanya gini "ini gs atau yaoi?"

Sebenernya kalian bisa nyebut Sehun disini apa aja. Gs kah atau Bl kah. Tapi aku sendiri buat ini yaoi-storyline. Jadinya gini.

Dan untuk Daehyun, Daehyun itu kakak sepupu Sehun yang jauh. Gitu dah.

Terus... Untuk penambahan pair, mungkin sekuel ketiga itu ChanBaek.. Atau mungkin KaiHun lagi :3

TERUS AKU BAHAGIAAA KARENA REVIEWNYA BENER2 WOWWW SEKALIIIII MAKANYA AKU BUAT SEKUELNYA BURU-BURU SAMPE DIMARAHIN IBU :V

Dan maaf jika banyak taipoh -_-v

Udah deh ya. Ku ngemis review doloe. Gut-bai.

6 juni 2014

suyanq


	3. Chapter 3

[exo; chanbaek]

Warning! Typos, BL, humor gagal.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. Kenapa sih, Yixing pake menghilang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu? Dan sekarang? Bocah Changsa itu mengirim pesan line ke dirinya kalau dia sudah pulang karena disuruh sang ibu. Oh, menyebalkan! Lihat saja Zhang. Hari Senin akan ku potong pantatmu! Batin Baekhyun kejam.

Walau dalam mood yang setengah buruk, jari-jari lentik Baekhyun tetap lihai mengatur fokus dan zoom untuk memotret sahabatnya bersama gebetannya itu. Bener kan, menurut Baekhyun? Bocah albino itu menyukai Jongin!

Jpret!

Satu foto lagi masuk ke dalam memorinya. Ia tersenyum sedeng plus licik. Tak sengaja ia menelan ludahnya dan... Err, tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering mabroh! Aus sekaleeh!

Salah satu tangannya mengorek saku jaket biru tuanya itu, mengambil uang seadanya untuk membeliㅡya setidaknya air mineral gelasan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu orang itu. Luhan, apa kau tau siapa dia?" Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar suara berat berbicara. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap fokus dengan minuman dan tenggorokannya yang sangat kering.

"Itu bukannya temannya Oh Sehun itu ya?"

Mendengar kata 'Oh Sehun', Baekhyun tersedak. Yah setidaknya, masih dengan pose elit dan wajah kecenya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dua teman Jongin yang tengah melihatnya. Oh astaga?! Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Apa dua orang itu akan mengadu pada Jongin? Uhh! Bisa mati dia!

"Ah kau benar Luhan! Yak kauu!"

Pandangan Baekhyun segera berpindah, sok bersiul tidak jelas. Ia juga membuang sampah gelas air mineralnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Hei!"

mampus gue. Batin Baekhyun.

Ia terdiam sampai suara derapan kaki mendekatinya. Seketika ia merinding tidak jelas.

"Byunㅡ"

LARI!

Baekhyun benar-benar lari. Tidak jelas ia akan kemana. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia berlari. Padahal dia tinggal mengancam teman Jongin agar tidak mengatakannya pada Jongin. Yang jelas ia terlalu panik saat ini.

Setelah terasa sudah agak jauh dan si teman Jongin itu tidak melihatnya, Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi ditaman bermain itu. Tepatnya disebelah stan gulali. Ia mengamati hasil jepretan gambar Jongin dengan Sehun. Ia jadi senyum senyum sendiri. Betapa awkward dan manisnya mereka.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun!"

Deg!

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakangnya. Mendapati manusia jangkung yang baru saja ia hindari. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap tulisan putih digelang hitam yang digunakannya.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

ㅡto be continuedㅡ

Hehehe berarti chapter depan ChanBaek lagi :v ada yang mau ngerequest couple selain KaiHun dan ChanBaek yang bakal ditampilin disini? KrisHo udah pasti ada kok :v

By the way, kawanan Sehun dan kawanan Jongin ceritanya pada belom kenal satu sama lain. Judulnya aja berkenalan. Jadi mereka belom kenalan gitu. Walaupun Baekhyun ngezeulin dan haiper aktip, tapi dia tidak berani menggauli(?) anak kelasan laen :v

Oiya, chapter ini aku nggak edit. Dan maaf kalau pendek. Hehe :v aku lagi ukk. Besok mtk. Aku galau gara2 hansol sama bjoo habis melukkin orang banyak bikin sakit hati. Taehyung sama seokjin bikin moment lg ketek bgt. Ahelah. Pada akhirnya , pelampiasannya kesini dah ;-;

Oh iya, buat reviewnya **FarhananaknyaDio**

Makasih banyak buat opininyaa! Aku pribadi juga KaiSoo shipper. Tapi kalau buat FF, aku lebih ngefeel ke KaiHun. Tapi jangan ngatain kita(kaihun shipper + author + readers-nim) laknat juga dong. Kita sama sama manusia. Sama sama seorang fans. Kamu gapunya hak buat ngelarang kita ^^ ohiya, makasih banyak yaa bilang ffku keren. Padahal ini abal bgt loh :v kamu bacanya bayangin kalau si Sehun ini adalah Kyungsoo ^^

Udah!

Akhir kata, review? :3

10 juni

Suyanq


End file.
